Tesra Lindocruz
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 13 maja | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 178 cm | waga = 65 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = Fracción Nnoitry 50. Arracnar | poprzedni zespół = Números | poprzedni partner = Nnoitra Gilga | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Verruga | debiut w mandze = Tom 30, Rozdział 263 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 159 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Yuichi Nakamura | angielski głos = Keith Silverstein | galeria = tak }} często romanizowany jako Tesla. Jest 50. Arrancarem w armii Sōsuke Aizena oraz jedynym Fracción Nnoitry. Wygląd Tesra jest szczupłym mężczyzną o blond włosach i szarych oczach. Nosi charakterystyczną czarną opaskę na prawym oku (prawdopodobnie na wzór Nnoitry, w celu okazania mu szacunku). Na prawym policzku, pod opaską, ma turkusowy znak. Nosi typowy strój Arrancara. Pozostałość po masce Pustego znajduje się na czole i przypomina miniaturową szczękę. Kiedy Nnoitra był jeszcze 8. Espadą a nie 5., Tesra miał nieco dłuższe włosy. Osobowość Tesra jest zapatrzony w swoim zwierzchniku, np. kiedy Chad atakuje 5 Espadę, ten chroni go przed atakiem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 263, strony 5-9 Pomimo niezadowolenia oraz uwag Nnoitry, Tesra wciąż usiłuje go chronić. Kiedy Gilga walczy z Nel i zostaje uderzony jej Cero, prawie natychmiast puszcza Inoue i biegnie by mu pomóc.Bleach manga; Rozdział 292, strona 2''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 313, strona 7 Historia thumb|left|190px|Tesra w czasach, gdy Nnoitra był 8 Espadą Widzimy go we wspomnieniu, gdy Nnoitra Gilga (wtedy 8. Espada, walczy z Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (wtedy 3. Espadą) i jak zawsze kończy się to przegraną Nnoitry. Zastanawia się, dlaczego spośród całej Espady, uwziął się tylko na Nel. Potem uczestniczy w wykonaniu planu Gilgi i Szayela Aporro Granza, który miał na celu zmianę Nel w dziecko i wygnanie jej z Las Noches, co ostatecznie skończyło się powodzeniem. Fabuła Hueco Mundo Tesra makes his first appearance shortly after his master Nnoitra easily disposes of the weakened Yasutora Sado. He asks Nnoitra why he has spared the invader instead of finishing him off, to which Nnoitra simply replies that he has no interest in finishing off weaklings.Bleach manga; Rozdział 263, strony 3-4 As the two begin to depart, Chad rises, gravely wounded and attempts one last attack on Nnoitra. However, he is stopped by Tesra using his sword. The reason for doing so was that he was równoczesnaerned for Nnoitra and reasoned the enemy's last attack would be his strongest. Nnoitra scolds Tesra for interrupting, stating that no soul in the universe could harm him.Bleach manga; Chapter 263, pages 5-10 thumb|right|190px|Tesra trzyma Orihime After the równoczesnalusion of the fight between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Nnoitra disposes of Grimmjow and takes over the fight. Nnoitra then instructs Tesra to restrain Orihime Inoue while he fights Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 287, strony 11-12 The fight ensues with Nnoitra dominating Ichigo until Nel Tu reveals herself and overwhelms Nnoitra. As Nnoitra is pressured by Nel, Tesra rushes to his side. However, he is scolded, thrown into a wall, and ordered to return to Orihime.Bleach manga; Rozdział 292, strony 5-6 Tesra then recaptures Orihime and kicks aside Ichigo, not allowing him to interfere with the fight of the two Arrancar as it is Nnoitra's personal right to destroy those that "block his blade."Bleach manga; Rozdział 294, strony 2-3 190px|thumb|left|Ranny Tesra zrzuca jedną łzę na swojego pana Nnoitra and Nelliel fight until she reverts back into her child form. After becoming bored with Ichigo and Nel, Nnoitra commands Tesra to finish him off and even forces Orihime to watch him die. Tesra complies, releases his Zanpakutō, and mercilessly beats a weakened Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 297, strony 3-7 Tesra does this until being stopped at the last second by Kenpachi Zaraki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 297, strony 14-19 Tesra questions who Kenpachi is and attacks him when his question is not answered but is sliced down vertically.Bleach manga; Rozdział 298, strony 6-9 After Nnoitra is killed by Kenpachi, he is seen dying on the ground in his unreleased state and sheds a single tear for his fallen master. Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Tesra ładujący Balę : Gdy próbuje znaleźć Nel, ładuje ze swojego lewego oka Balę, aby zniszczyć głaz, za którym się ukryła, tuż przed tym, Nnoitra ujawnił mu jej status jako byłego Espady.Bleach manga; Rozdział 289, strony 11-12 Sonído: Jak większość Fracción, Tesra jest biegły w Sonído (odpowiednikowi Shunpo u Shinigami). Był w stanie szybko przemieścić się do Nnoitry, by obronić go przed ostatecznym atakiem Sado. Podczas bitwy Gilgi z Ichigo, po tym jak Nnoitra każe mu pilnować Orihime, używa Sonído by pojawić się za nią. Następnie w czasie walki Nel i Gilgi używa Sonído, by powstrzymać Ichigo od ingerencji w bitwie, po czym pojawia się przy Inoue i nadal jej pilnuje.Bleach manga; Rozdział 287, strona 14''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 294, strony 4-5 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Tesry . Rapier ma nietypową formę, tuż pod tsubą znajduje się koło, od początku rękojeści do tsuby idzie jakby sztywny sznur, tego samego koloru co rękojeść. Jak się dowiedzieliśmy po ostatecznym ataku Chada na Nnoitrę, koło służy do obrony, jeśli się trafi w jego środek, do wytwarza się złota energia, tworząc barierę w jego średnicy. : : Tesra może sprawić, że pierścień generuje stałą energią duchową jeśli chce. Widać to, kiedy blokuje atak Chada przy użyciu pierścieni, a następnie do pustej konwersji, a wtedy Sado pada.Bleach manga; Rozdział 263, strona 8 thumb|190px|right|Verruga *'Resurrección': Komendą uwalniającą jest . W uwolnionej formie Tesra wygląda jak wielki, umięśniony potwór. Jego maska jest wielkości jego twarzy, zakrywając ją. Rosną mu włosy, przez co grzywa opada mu na czoło, na piersiach ma 6 wykrzykników (po 3 na każdej). Jego maska przypomina nieco byka z wielkimi kłami, jego skóra ciemnieje, a od pasa w dół zamiast spodni ma sierść.Bleach manga; Rozdział 297, strony 4-5 :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: :*'Zwiększona siła': W tej formie, siła fizyczna Tesry znacznie się zwiększyła i używa tej brutalnej siły, obezwładniając swoich wrogów i doszczętnie ich niszcząc. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Tesra Lindocruz Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Fracción Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Números Kategoria:Martwi